1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded electrical connector in which an electrical element such as a camera module is fitted.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of cellular mobile phones or the likes, a lot of functions such as taking photos are added to the mobile phones or the likes. In order to achieve the functions, an electrical element such as a camera module is furnished to a mobile phone or the likes in virtue of an electrical connector. Generally, a shield member is assembled to the electrical connector to prevent penetration of electromagnetic radiation.
A conventional electrical connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,598 comprises an insulator provided with a plurality of grooves and a plurality of terminals retained in the corresponding grooves. The insulator has a bottom wall, in which the grooves thereof are defined. Each terminal comprises a body portion located on an upper surface of the bottom wall, a U-shaped spring portion extending from one end of the body portion, a contact portion capable of being depressed downwardly and a pair of projecting portion projecting laterally from the opposite sides of the body portion. A pair of slots are defined at a lower portion of each groove for engaging with the corresponding pair of projecting portions.
When the contact portion is depressed downwardly under an exerted force, the spring portion is resiliently bent around a point a positioned at a boundary area of the spring portion and the body portion. The force would be transferred from the contact portion toward the point a and concentrated in the contact portion and the spring portion. The terminal is easy to have a distortion or be broken off due to the concentration of the exerted force when the structure is used for certain a long time.
Another conventional shielded electrical connector is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0023528. The shielded electrical connector comprises a case defining a chamber in which a camera module is fitted, and a plurality of terminals retained in the chamber. One end of the terminal is bent inwardly for contacting with the camera module. The other end of the terminal is bent outwardly horizontally so as to be soldered onto a PCB.
As is described above, the shielded electrical connector is soldered onto the PCB in virtue of the ends of the terminals. However, there is no partitions positioned among the ends of the terminals to separate them from each other. Therefore, the abutting ends are located so closely without any partitions positioned there among that may result in signal interference among the terminals.
Hence, an improved shielded electrical connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.